Greensleeves
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: El amor prohibido nunca había sido un problema, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y es hora de salir a ser libres
1. Alas, my love

No podía

Por más que Nelliel quisiera, ella no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel hombre salvaje de cabello y ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Pero debía hacerlo, las reglas eran muy claras: " _La Casa Odelschwanck no debe, bajo ningún motivo, interactuar con la Casa JaeguerJaquez",_ el mandato principal que había hecho su bisabuelo Barragan, establecido a raíz de una apuesta ridícula donde él mismo perdió una parte de su reino ante Kempachi, su igual de la Casa enemiga.

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel momento y, para la vergüenza de Nelliel, esa vendetta seguía en pie contra los JaeguerJaquez.

Pero ella no era la única a la que le fastidiaba esto: Grimmjow, el hombre con el que la heredera al trono del reino enemigo soñaba, odiaba esa restricción, más porque le impedía salir con aquella diosa hecha mortal de cabello verde azulado a lugares dignos de reyes.

Y es que mientras ambas familias se odiaban a muerte, los hijos mayores se habían enamorado el uno del otro desde hacía años, todo gracias a un escurridizo conejo que Nell se empeñó a perseguir y Grimmjow a cazar para la cena, chocando ambos luego de horas de persecución a ambos lados de la frontera boscosa entre los reinos.

Si bien su relación no era muy buena en ese momento, fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se declararan amor eterno a la sombra de sus familias.

Pero este amor tenía muchas trabas; no solo estaba el odio mutuo entre familias, sino que ambos amantes ya estaban siendo prometidos por sus padres a personas totalmente de su desagrado; para Nelliel, su familia tenía a un hombre alto, de cabellos tan negros como su corazón y una sonrisa que le espantaba el sueño. Para Grimmjow, una chica pelirroja de rostro amable, pero su personalidad le irritaba a más no poder, además de que su cocina le había enviado al hospital en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, lo que se había convertido en el mayor problema era que la última noche de amor que habían pasado juntos en un escondite rindió sus frutos y Nell estaba embarazada, aún no era visible, pero esto les estaba dejando muy poco tiempo para actuar.

Todo esto no hizo otra cosa más que convencer a ambos de lo inevitable: escapar.

De jóvenes, ambos bromeaban de fugarse a alguna tierra lejana donde sus familias no los molestaran, pero ahora esas bromas dejaron de dar risa para ser algo serio, dialogar con ambas partes era inútil (el último intento de Grimmjow por llegar a la paz con el padre de su amada termino con una batalla a campo abierto de la cual logro salir ileso), por lo que no quedaba de otra más que reafirmar su elección.

Y es así como es que se encontraban en aquella sala de baile, distanciados el uno del otro por discreción mientras el anfitrión de un Reino amigo daba un discurso sobre la hermandad entre las Casas y la importancia de arreglar matrimonios para asegurar lazos entre distintos lugares. Todos los presentes ignoraban la delicada situación que estaba desenvolviéndose bajo sus narices y es que Grimmjow, a espaldas de sus padres, tenía planeado todo un plan elaborado para salir de ahí con Nell y desaparecer por completo.

 **Hm**

 **Hace mucho que no escribía fanfics, menos de este estilo.**

 **Disculpen si mi ortografía es mala, estoy desacostumbrada y culpo a mi carrera por ello.**

 **No sé si deba continuarle, por lo que me gustaría saber opiniones.**


	2. Ye do me wrong

La Casa JaegerJaquez había sido colocada junto a los ventanales que daban al laberintico e inmenso patio trasero, a la derecha de la entrada principal; la Casa Odelschwanck estaba del lado contrario, junto a los ventanales que daban vista al extenso corredor exterior, delineado por arboles de cerezo que apenas estaban en flor.

En años anteriores se habían hecho esfuerzos por colocar a ambas familias cerca, pero cada intento terminaba en una estrepitosa batalla y el Rey Shunsui de la Primera Casa del Sereitei aprendió a dejar que ambas partes resolvieran sus asuntos sin intervención externa.

Sin embargo este año ambas casas tenían nuevos miembros: los prometidos de cada hijo mayor. Orihime Inoue, la mujer que los padres de Grimmjow habían elegido venía del Reino de Karakura: un lugar próspero y grande que estaba del otro lado del Mar de Garganta. Mientras que Nnoitra Gilga, el que había sido elegido para Nelliel, venía de un reino contiguo.

Nnoitra, sentado cómodamente en la silla a la derecha de la que él suponía que sería su esposa, había empezado a beber desde el momento en que entró al gran salón y ahora, bastante ebrio, estaba intentando deslizar una mano dentro del vestido de Nelliel, pero siempre recibía un manotazo firme.

Orihime, por otra parte, sonreía a su prometido y le hacía cumplidos a cada rato, pero estos le iban y venían a Grimmjow con indiferencia. Algunos minutos después ella deslizo una mano hacia la de él para tomarla, pero este la aparto bruscamente.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo? – la mirada dura de Grimmjow se posó sobre la figura de su prometida por la fuerza: ella solamente dio un respingo, balbuceo algo y después giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde su hermano mayor Sora, el Rey de Karakura, y los padres y hermanos de Grimmjow miraban al peliazul de forma despectiva.

Grimmjow compartía muchos atributos con su padre Grimmshaw JaegerJaquez, siendo los más característicos el color de cabello y ojos, junto parte del carácter. Pero, a diferencia de su progenitor, Grimmjow era prácticamente indomable y testarudo, todo lo contrario a su hermanastro Ulquiorra quien era serio, reservado y poco sociable. Entre ellos estaba Circucci, la media hermana de ambos de doce años, quien era más paciente que su hermano mayor, pero mucho más parlanchina que el segundo heredero al trono.

Grimmjow le llevaba un año más a Ulquiorra y diez a Circucci, pero con el que llevaba la mejor relación era esta última aunque no fueran de la misma madre.

Por el otro lado, Nelliel tenía dos hermanos menores de ocho años: Pesche y Dondochakka, a los que adoraba con toda su alma aunque les llevara doce años.

Con respecto a sus padres, Nell era más una combinación de ambos en vez de poseer más características físicas de uno que de otro, pero la única cosa que no saco de ellos era ese espíritu aventurero que la motivo a aceptar fugarse con Grimmjow sin pensarlo dos veces, algo que había heredado de su abuela materna Franceska Mila Rosa junto con gran parte de su carácter.

Sin embargo, quizás por hacerse de la vista gorda o simple desinterés, los padres de Nell no se inmutaron a poner un alto al supuesto futuro yerno, aun cuando sus hijos menores protestaban en apoyo a su hermana mayor.

* * *

El Rey Shunsui duro poco más de media hora con su discurso a insistencia de su esposa Nanao, si por él fuera, todo se reduciría a unas cuantas palabras, un brindis y a beber por el resto de la noche.

\- Y bien – se aclaró la garganta – Ya sabemos todos de la importancia que es mantener la unidad entre los distintos reinos – se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, sonriendo de manera despreocupada – por lo que espero que tengamos un año prospero, pero por ahora, a bailar, comer y beber – Hizo un ligero ademan con una mano, se dio la media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras detrás del balcón real para encontrarse con su mujer al pie de las mismas – ¿Ahora si están los otros reinos? – Shunsui paseo la mirada una vez más por el gran salón, notando esta vez que Uryu de Wandenreich estaba presente junto a su padre Ryuken.

\- Casi todos – Nanao tomo la mano de Shunsui y miro hacia la misma mesa, saludando levemente a ambos hombres – Pero los otros reinos del otro lado del océano se rehusaron a venir – acto seguido señalo a una esquina solitaria donde se habían colocado mesas para los cinco reinos del otro lado del Océano de las Almas.

\- ¿Mencionaron porque? – aunque esto no era nuevo, Shunsui no dejaba de invitar a los reyes de aquellos territorios extraños

\- Solo dijeron "gracias, pero no" – Shunsui sacudió su cabeza y suspiro derrotado.

\- Bueno, no hay nada más que hacer que celebrar y esperar a que algún día se aparezcan – Dicho esto, el Rey de la Primera Casa del Sereitei extendió una mano a su esposa, la cual acepto la silenciosa invitación para bailar el primer vals.

Del otro lado del salón, las familias rivales se dispusieron a ser parte de las festividades: Nnoitra, borracho y tambaleándose, intentó llevarse a Nell por la fuerza como pareja de baile, sin embargo desistió cuando una muchacha pelirroja y voluptuosa de uno de los Reinos interiores paso junto a ellos y, como era de esperarse, el hombre siguió a la otra joven con su sonrisa siniestra plasmada en el rostro. Otras se hubieran enojado, pero Nell suspiro aliviada.

-¡Vaya descarado!- Pesche golpeo la mesa, asustando a Dondochakka – ese idiota…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Me estaba quedando dormido, lo sabes! – Dondochakka respiro hondo y le dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermano quien, en un acto defensivo, alzo su mano para responder el golpe.

\- Pesche, basta – Nell camino hasta estar detrás de sus hermanos y descanso una mano por sobre la cabeza del rubio – guarda tus energías para más tarde y ayuda a tu hermano Dondochakka. Los veré en la fuente menor del jardín trasero – ambos guardaron silencio y simplemente asintieron, emocionados de que iban a escapar junto a su hermana.

No es que sus padres fueran malos con ellos (de hecho eran bastante indiferentes con los jóvenes), pero ambos sabían muy bien que Nnoitra prefería verlos muertos y, de quedarse solos con el maniaco, vivirían a dos días a lo mucho.

Con delicadeza, la mujer de cabello turquesa se inclinó a darles un beso a ambos en las mejillas y miro al otro lado del salón antes de irse, sonriendo levemente a su amado cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Con Grimmjow las cosas eran distintas: sus padres y Sora fueron los primeros en retirarse, pero Circucci, Ulquiorra y Orihime se quedaron sentados junto a él, esta última esperando a que su prometido la sacara a bailar, el segundo simplemente no sabía que hacer a pesar de que una chica de la mesa siguiente le hacía señas de ir con ella y la primera no tenía permiso de sus padres para bailar hasta cumplidos los quince.

\- Toma – Con una delicadeza inexistente, el ojiazul se levanto, forzó a Orihime a levantarse y la aventó hacia su hermanastro de ojos color esmeralda – que la disfrutes – acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo ante las miradas atónitas de Ulquiorra y Orihime mientras que Circucci sonreía de oreja a oreja.

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo para que Grimmjow vislumbrara la silueta de su amada siendo bañada por los débiles rayos de luna mientras estaba de pie junto a la orilla de la fuente menor, llamada así por ser la más pequeña y sencilla, con solo un querubín sosteniendo un cántaro del que salia el agua como adorno. Su embarazo no superaba los tres meses pero su estómago estaba empezando a redondearse para dar cabida al fruto de su amor y eso lo volvía loco por ella.

\- ¿Me extrañabas? – sonriendo de forma socarrona, Grimmjow rodeo la cintura de Nell con sus fuertes brazos le robo un beso al cual ella respondió de inmediato.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas – ella tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y continuo con ese beso apasionado hasta que….

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- dos voces chillonas se hicieron escuchar junto a los amantes: Pesche y Dondochakka habían llegado y traían una maleta en cada mano.

Exasperado, Grimmjow rompió el beso y suspiro hondo mientras que Nell contuvo una risa detrás de su sonrisa – Repíteme ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar a tus hermanos? – les hubiera llamado 'estúpidos niñatos', pero él sabía muy bien que eso haría enojar a su diosa.

\- Grimmjow, mi corazón – sin soltar el rostro del dueño de su corazón, Nelliel deposito un casto beso en los labios de este – sabes bien que mis hermanos morirán si los dejo con ese hombre.

No había de otra, los padres de Nelliel, Pesche y Dondochakka se deslindaron de los jóvenes luego de anunciar el compromiso de su hija mayor a petición de Nnoitra, desconociendo que este truhan planeaba usarlos como medio para mantener a la esposa bajo su yugo.

A pesar de que estaba en contra de esto, Grimmjow simplemente sacudió su cabeza, se acercó a los menores y tomo una maleta de cada uno con desgana – vamos, el resto de nuestras cosas están en el carruaje.

Y así, a paso firme, los cuatro se adentraron en el laberinto que era aquel patio inmenso rumbo a una zona olvidada por la familia de la Primera Casa del Sereitei, directo hacia un carruaje acompañado por diez figuras misteriosas.

* * *

 **Saludos**

 **Originalmente no tenía mucha intención de seguirle pero…cuando vi que Al Shinomori me dejo un comentario ¡casi me muero!**

 **Sonare muy fangirl pero es una de mis escritoras favoritas de FF**

 **Aunque también me habría motivado cualquier otro comentario**

 **Aun así, aquí está la segunda parte y espero que la disfruten**

 **\- Donnovan**


	3. To cast me off discourteously

El recorrido hasta la antigua caballeriza era largo y estaba lleno de maleza a causa del descuido y abandono; si bien aquella zona seguía siendo parte del inmenso castillo del Rey Shunsui y su esposa Nanao de la Primera Casa del Sereitei, esa vieja caballeriza había caído en el más profundo de los olvidos luego de la muerte del viejo Rey Yamamoto hacía algunos años atrás. Ahora, la lujosa 'casa' que alguna vez hospedo a los más finos corceles del Primer Reino del Sereitei se encontraba en ruinas con sus paredes carcomidas por la maleza y un enorme hueco que llevaba hacia el exterior, escondido por las mismas hierbas que lo habían creado.

Para fortuna del Rey actual, nadie sabía de esta entrada más que Grimmjow y Nelliel pero ellos habían dado con ella por accidente durante sus primeros encuentros furtivos a espaldas de sus padres y hoy ese hueco sería testigo de una escena magnifica.

\- ¿Por ahí saldremos? – a Dondochakka casi se le salió el corazón cuando vio como una araña de considerable tamaño bajo desde una rama por sobre el orificio de la vieja pared.

\- ¡no seas cobarde! – Pesche le dio un empujón con su mano libre y trago saliva, aunque quería hacerse el valiente esa araña era demasiado para él.

Grimmjow y Nell, que estaban parados por delante de ellos, sacudieron sus cabezas y se miraron el uno al otro; a partir de este punto nada sería lo mismo y no había marcha atrás, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a vivir una vida lejos del otro, menos ahora que tenían un bebé en camino.

\- ¿Lista? – Grimmjow le dio un último beso a su hermosa mujer, la cual asintió levemente después del gesto de afecto. Ahora sí que los hermanos no dijeron nada pero en sus caras estaban impresas las muecas de asco típicas.

En silencio, el ojiazul deslizo una mano por entre las lianas y las movió hacia los lados para permitir el paso de sus acompañantes; Nell fue la primera en atravesar la abertura, seguida de Dondochakka y Pesche, quien fue empujando al primero para que se moviera. Al final, fue Grimmjow quien atravesó la cortina de lianas y cerro detrás de sí.

Frente a ellos estaba un carruaje amplio tirado por cuatro caballos negros y de decorados extraños; un par de tigres negros adornaban el frente de aquel transporte gris cuyas ruedas eran igual de negras que los animales y curiosos lazos que parecían cubrir cada esquina del inmueble. Pero lo que más confundió a los tres acompañantes de JaegerJaques eran las nueve personas que rodeaban el carruaje; los dos más altos eran un par de hombres de no más de veintidós años, de cabellos rubios y tez clara, ojos tan azules como el cielo que eran visibles a través de la pobre luz de luna. A la derecha de ellos estaban dos muchachas de casi la misma estatura que Nelliel, ambas de tez color olivo y ojos violáceos de distintos tonos: la más alta los tenía de un color más oscuro que su acompañante, pero sus cabelleras parecían imitar el color de sus ojos.

También estaba otro hombre un poco más bajo que ellas cuya piel era un color fantasmal y su cabello salvaje, retenido lejos de sus ojos por una banda negra, era tan blanco como la nieve…un albino en pocas palabras, con ojos rojizos que miraban a los cuatro disidentes con desdén.

Del otro lado de los hombres altos estaban cuatro personas más; un hombre pelirrojo de apariencia andrógina y ojos verde oscuro que estaba recargado junto a otro de cabello castaño tan largo que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo, pero aun así llegaba casi hasta el suelo, sus ojos amielados se enfocaban a ratos en el grupo de personas recién llegadas, pero su principal interés parecía ser el hombre que tenía a su derecha, aunque no precisamente por afecto. Nell podía jurar que aquellos dos medían casi lo mismo que Grimmjow.

Sin embargo, a la izquierda del mismo había otros dos jóvenes de los cuales uno era de casi la misma estatura que el albino mientras que la otra muy apenas superaba en altura a Pesche; el primero tenía una piel más oscura que las muchachas de la derecha y un cabello anaranjado que le cubría los ojos. Pero la muchacha más baja tenía una piel más clara, casi tanto como sus compañeras y una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran del mismo color pero uno estaba cubierto por un parche negro.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era las apariencias de los extraños, sino sus atuendos: armaduras grises con bordes negros, sin detallados ni escudos que indicaran la procedencia de los extraños.

\- Bienvenido Grimmjow – el más rubio sonrió a los cuatro, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

Grimmjow respondió devolviéndole el gesto – Bjørn

\- ¿Son todos? – el susodicho Bjørn inclino su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, gesto que el otro rubio imito.

\- Si, ¿Dónde está el bastardo de Raion? – Directo al grano, algo típico de Grimmjow, pensó Nell aunque no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

\- disculpen – como si fuera niña pequeña, Nell alzo la mano para llamar la atención de todos (y lo consiguió) – No quiero sonar grosera y descortés pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que está pasando? – acto seguido desvió sus ojos grisáceos hacia su amado con la duda escrita en la cara. Pesche y Dondochakka no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

\- Mis disculpas – ahora una voz suave y masculina captó la atención; el hombre de cabello castaño se quitó a su acompañante pelirrojo del hombro e hizo una leve reverencia - temo que los groseros hemos sido nosotros al no presentarnos – se volvió a incorporar y, al igual que Bjørn, sonrío amablemente – Aleksandr Van Boussh, encargado de comunicaciones y enviado de la Casa de la Rosa a su servicio – el susodicho giro su cabeza hacia sus compañeros y la sacudió levemente, indicándoles lo obvio.

\- bueno… - las dudas sobre el género del pelirrojo se confirmaron al oír su voz suave y ligeramente aguda – mi nombre es Agnes, Angus para los amigos – la mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja e inclino su cabeza ante los cuatro – también de la Casa de la Rosa.

El siguiente en presentarse fue Bjørn, quien simplemente sacudió su mano – Bjørn de los Glaciares, gusto en conocerlos

\- Sven de los Glaciares – el hombre junto a Bjørn imito el gesto de este – un placer

\- Marina del Gran Lago – la muchacha de cabello violeta dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

\- Annette del Gran Lago – y su compañera imito sus acciones – mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo, el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada brinco y, con una sonrisa amplia en la cara, levanto la mano – ¡Roo! De la Casa en la Planicie, es un placer conocerlos.

\- Kia de la Casa del Jaguar – La más joven dijo en casi un susurro, sus manos se juntaron nerviosamente frente a su pecho como si quisiera estirar la mano para saludarlos, pero inmediatamente las escondió detrás de su espalda.

\- Stepan de las Tierras Frías – el albino torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos

Mientras todos se presentaban, Nell no pudo evitar notar una cosa: todos los lugares de donde decían venir le eran familiares, eran los nombres de los Reinos del otro lado del Océano de las Almas, pero prefirió guardarse su deducción para después – Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Nelliel tu Odelschwanck – se señaló a si misma e inclino su cabeza – y ellos son mis hermanos Pesche y Dondochakka – los aludidos simplemente sacudieron sus manos – veo que ya conocen a Grimmjow.

\- Si, ya lo conocemos – una décima persona, un hombre a juzgar por el tono de voz, salió del carruaje, vestido en la misma armadura que los otros nueve pero con una máscara que le cubría de la nariz a la barbilla simulando ser un hocico de tigre – tenemos nuestra historia.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Grimmjow se acercó al hombre y le propino un puñetazo que le mando al suelo, causando que los otros nueve sacaran espadas y otras armas punzocortantes apuntando al peliazul quien no parecía moverse ni asustarse.

\- ¡Grimmjow! – Asustada ante la respuesta inmediata de los nueve, Nell tiro la bolsa de su hermano Dondochakka y salió corriendo a detener a su amado, mientras que sus hermanos se habían petrificado de la impresión en sus lugares.

\- Bueno…te la debía – el hombre de la máscara se rio por lo bajo y se puso de pie, ojos verde esmeralda miraron azul para después concentrarse en la mujer de cabello turquesa – tranquilos…bajen las armas –

\- Jefe, este idiota insolente le acaba de golpear – Stepan parecía listo para enterrar sus dos navajas en el pecho de Grimmjow, pero desistió junto con los otros cuando Raion aclaro su garganta.

\- Me la debías desde hace dos años, idiota de mierda – Grimmjow sonrió como un sádico mientras que el otro suspiro.

\- ¿Y no pudiste esperar a estar en otra parte para cobrarla? – el silencio de Grimmjow fue respuesta suficiente.

\- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! – sin embargo ahora fue Nell quien le propino un golpe a su amado directo a la cara, a quien le tomó por sorpresa y cayó de espaldas al suelo con una cara de sorpresa. Los otros ahora fueron los que se llevaron un susto - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – pero antes de que Grimmjow le respondiera, el sonido de una alerta hizo eco a la distancia y paralizo todo: ya habían notado la ausencia de los cuatro.

\- Creo que es aquí cuando ustedes se suben a la carroza y emprendemos la huida – Agnes se apresuró a sacar a los hermanos de Nell de su susto mientras que Grimmjow se incorporó (ignorando el dolor del golpe), y tomo a su diosa por los hombros, mirando ambos una última vez hacia el castillo a la distancia antes de que Sven les empujara dentro del vehículo. Detrás de él, entraron Pesche y Dondochakka de la mano de Agnes, les siguieron Marina, Annette, Kia y Aleksandr.

Roo y Stepan se colocaron por enfrente, tomando las riendas de los caballos mientras que Bjørn y Raion se fueron a la parte trasera para evitar que alguien los siguiera.

El sonido veloz del látigo fue suficiente para hacer que los caballos negros emprendieran marcha, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche entre los arboles del pequeño bosque que se extendía por detrás del último patio.

* * *

 **Saben, desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas de hacer una historia con OCs que había hecho en co-autoría con otras personas…espero y no les moleste que los incluya en esta.**

 **Más adelante explicare algunos asuntos, no será inmediato porque entonces la historia pierde el chiste, pero poco a poco iré revelando este mundo alterno que hice en este fic.**

 **Agradezco a Al Shinomori y a karin-chan150301 por mostrar interés en esta historia ( y solo por eso hoy hay capitulo doble).**

 **\- Donnovan**


	4. For what I've loved you

Mientras los dos amantes se abrían paso entre la maleza, la situación dentro de la fiesta se podía describir como regular; contando con que regular fuera el hecho de que Orihime estaba hecha un manojo de nervios que balbuceaba y miraba con desesperación hacia donde había visto huir al que debía haber sido su futuro esposo. Ulquiorra, por su parte, estaba petrificado mientras sus brazos hacían de soporte para la princesa de Karakura pero su mente se deshizo en gritos y pataleos imaginarios por primera vez desde que su madre lo saco de su modesta casa en el valle después de contraer nupcias con Grimmshaw.

Circucci no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada.

A diferencia de Ulquiorra y sus padres, ella detestaba a la pelirroja tanto como su hermano por motivos similares; mientras que Grimmjow tuvo que soportar los 'alimentos' exóticos que Orihime se empeñaba en hacerle, la joven princesa se volvió algo así como una muñeca para esa extraña quien insistía en arreglarle el cabello, acompañarla en fiestas de té, comprarle vestidos de tonos pasteles y escuchar sus historias sin sentido, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue una ocasión donde la Princesa de Karakura le prohibió salir por las noches a ver las estrellas bajo la ridícula historia de que había un monstruo escondido entre los arbustos. Para desconocimiento de Circucci, Orihime le intento tomar el pelo en esa noche por querer avanzar con Grimmjow gracias a un consejo de una pueblerina muy ignorante.

Aquella noche Grimmjow cerró su cuarto con llave desde adentro, dejando afuera a la excéntrica mujer que permaneció desnuda, confundida y de pie en el pasillo hasta que Ulquiorra, por pena, le invito a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Los gemidos lastimeros de la extraña ahogaron las risas de la menor, Orihime no podía entender que estaba pasando ya que ella siempre supuso que Grimmjow solo estaba haciéndose el duro por puro gusto pero terminaría amándola como ella a él. Pero la realidad le golpeo como un cubetazo de agua fría y eso la destrozo.

El hermanastro del heredero al trono sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para salir del trance, generalmente él no se inmutaría por esta clase de cosas (por nada en general), pero ver a la doncella llorando en su regazo le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba la figura de aquella mujer triste.

Los invitados de otras Casas habían ignorado inicialmente la escena que hizo el peliazul más joven, después de todo Grimmjow se había hecho fama de altanero y maleducado con las mujeres. Ignoraban que había una con la que era todo un caballero, en términos de Grimmjow claro está.

No fue hasta que una joven rubia se acercó a la mesa de los JaegerJaques que todo el escape empezó a hacerse más obvio.

\- ¿Por qué llora? – Lilynette, hermana menor de Coyote Starrk de la Casa Starrk, mantuvo una distancia prudente de la mujer que lloraba sobre el regazo de Ulquiorra hecha un ovillo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Pero ese único ojo que poseía la joven Starrk brillaba con curiosidad, a pesar de que su rostro pareciese afligido por la escena.

\- Nada que te importe – La respuesta de Circucci fue rápida y cortante. Lilynette le respondió sacándole la lengua.

\- N…no es n-n-nada – la voz quebrada de Orihime surgió de entre la protección de sus manos – por favor…v-vete.

Y así, sin respuestas claras, Lilynette se dio la vuelta con un claro enojo y emprendió el regreso hasta la mesa de su hermano a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Pero un miembro de la Sexta Casa del Sereitei no sería tan distante; Rukia Kuchiki era amiga íntima de Orihime y había sido apuntada por la misma para ser dama de honor en una boda que ya no iba a existir. Por ello es que Rukia, al divisar a su amiga llorando, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y corrió hasta la mesa donde estaba la pelirroja, aun cuando dejara a su marido, Ichigo Kurosaki, con los labios en el aire cuando este se disponía a robarle un beso.

Rukia pasó corriendo a un lado de Lilynette, pero la rubia no hizo otra cosa más que bostezar antes de desviarse para tomar su asiento.

\- Orihime ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo Grimmjow? – La pequeña pelinegra tomo asiento junto a su mejor amiga y descansó una mano sobre el hombro de la desconsolada mujer. Orihime no contesto, por lo que Rukia dirigió su mirada hacia el hermanastro del prometido de su amiga en busca de respuestas.

\- Mi hermano – Ulquiorra torció la boca por unos segundos – aparentemente me ha dejado a la joven doncella a mi cargo como si se tratase de un objeto para luego marcharse a no sé dónde - por más molesto que estaba, Ulquiorra aparentaba estar tranquilo.

Rukia hizo una pausa, mirando al pelinegro con incredulidad - ¿Disculpa? – ella ya conocía lo maleducado que podía ser el hijo mayor de los JaegerJaquez, pero esto era intolerable.

\- Como lo oyes – Circucci respondió antes que su hermano, recargando su cabeza sobre una mano apoyada en la mesa – a mi hermano no le agrada la _princesa_ esa y no sé porque ella insiste en casarse con él – por lo visto la menor tenía algunos atributos de su hermano.

* * *

Del otro lado del salón, Nnoitra regreso a la mesa después de unos minutos infructuosos con la pelirroja de busto grande que había llamado su atención mientras forcejeaba con Nelliel; la mujer estaba casada con un tal Gin y, a pesar de ser más bajo que el pelinegro, ese hombre termino dándole un escarmiento ejemplar que mando al abusivo ebrio de vuelta a su mesa.

No tardó mucho en procesar que esta estaba vacía.

En lo que su cerebro intentaba recalar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, los padres de Nell hicieron acto de aparición, aunque sorprendidos de ver que el prometido y su hija no estaban bailando.

\- Joven Gilga – Irma, la madre de Nelliel, Pesche y Dondochakka, dio dos golpes suaves al hombro del hombre ebrio, quien le miro bastante molesto - ¿Por qué no está mi hija con usted? ¿Dónde están ms dos niños?

El padre de Nelliel fulminaba con la mirada a Nnoitra, Gilga era rey de su Casa pero eso no lo exoneraba de sufrir castigos.

\- Honestamente no se – Nnoitra se tallo su único ojo y evito la mirada del jefe de la Casa de su prometida – me fui tras otra y les perdí de vista – a Irma casi le daba un infarto al oír esas palabras.

* * *

Preocupados por los jóvenes que no volvían, El Rey de la Casa Odelschwanck se llevó una mano a sus rizos turquesas y corrió hacia la mesa del Anfitrión para pedirle apoyo. Grimmshaw aparentemente había tenido la misma idea y ahora ambos hombres estaban hombro con hombro, mirándose de reojo con un odio inmenso mientras Shunsui escuchaba ambas historias.

Una vez terminadas, Shunsui mando llamar a su hombre más confiable, Genshiro Okikiba, para pedirle que mandara la alerta de desaparición solo por si acaso.

* * *

Pronto el eco de la sirena paso a mezclarse con los demás sonidos del exterior para los que estaban dentro del carruaje de escape.

Nelliel dio un suspiro y se recostó en su amado, quien la rodeo con sus brazos y cerró los ojos, pensando en el futuro que les esperaba a ambos a partir de ahora.

Sus compañeros de viaje, aquellos hombres y mujeres de los Reinos detrás del Océano de las Almas, contemplaron a la pareja con emociones encontradas; para Marina y Annette esto era como una de las historias de amor que ellas solían leer en sus ratos libres.

Kia, junto con Pesche y Dondochakka, decidieron preocuparse por otras cosas, y es que Pesche se dio cuenta de que nunca recogió la bolsa que su hermana tiro al detener a su amado. Afortunadamente lo único de valor que tenía esa bolsa era una navaja que Dondochakka tuvo la suerte de encontrar hacía un año en una visita a unos comerciantes.

Agnes sonrió ante la vista de la pareja y abrazo a Aleksandr, quien simplemente se resigno a su suerte y no protesto.

Sven guardo silencio y recargo su cabeza contra el vidrio.

Les esperaba una noche larga.

* * *

 **Saludos**

 **Algo tarde pero sin falta con la entrega de hoy**

 **Como pueden ver, este capitulo fue un poco más centrado a lo que paso después de la salida de nuestros queridos tórtolos pero en el siguiente volveremos a nuestra pareja.**

 **Agradezco a Al Shinomori y a karin-chan150301 por motivarme a seguir** **escribiendo** **(en serio que les agradezco por sus comentarios)**

 **\- Donnovan**


End file.
